User blog:Henrythai/Heimerdinger Remake
Abilities mana and reduce his cooldowns by one second. |range=1100 }} None= |-| Reason and Uses= *I changed it to the passive of that leak of the rumored Heimerdinger remake. Magnetic Salvage is pretty interesting. Picking up scrap from minions to restore mana and reducing cooldown is nothing too OP, because he'll have to risk going in and picking it up, but the payoff benefits him well. His current one is somewhat interesting (only champion that can heal turrets!), but the concept only works in theory. By late game, it has little effect. |-| Ability Details= *Enemy units include enemy champions and minions, neutral monsters, and Baron Nashor. *The fourth unit that dies will drop the scrap. *Will indicate how many minions and monsters have died in Heimerdinger's range on the buff bar. *More than one scrap can be dropped. |-| Heimerdinger constructs a Machine Gun Turret with 160 + (27.5 × level) + health that deals magic damage on hit (one-third damage to turrets). Heimerdinger stores enough parts for a new turret every several seconds (affected by cooldown reduction). Turrets attack 50% faster for the first 6 seconds after placement, take 75% damage from multi-target spells, and disassemble by 14% of their maximum health per second when Heimerdinger dies. Each rank of this skill grants a further enhancement. *'Turret range:' 525 *'Turret attack speed:' 1.25 *'Sight Radius:' 625 |description2 = All active Evolution Turrets are healed for 100% of their maximum health and also fire movement-slowing frost shots, prioritizing enemy champions. Their armor and magic resist are increased to 125% of the UPGRADE!!! passive bonus, regardless of whether Heimerdinger is nearby or not. Newly created turrets also have these properties. |leveling = Yellow turret.}} Yellow turret: Turret attacks reduce the target's armor and magic resist by 1½ for three seconds every hit (max 30). Green turrets: Maximum turrets increased to 2. Green turrets: Turrets now gain bonus health based on Heimerdinger's ability power. Red turrets: Maximum turrets increased to 3. |leveling2 = |cooldown=1 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=350 }} None= |-| Reason and Uses= *This ability is more of a buff than a remake. It makes him who he is, so it shouldn't be changed because it would take away his uniqueness. The general ability remains the same, except the turrets lose health by 14% of their max health per second when Heimerdinger dies, the initial health of the turrets is lower, and they deal one-third magic damage to structures instead of one-half, and the charge time is shorter as you level up. **Right now, we all know how annoying and frustrating it is when you place down a turret during a team fight, but an enemy goes after you and bypasses the turret because they know that killing you will also destroy the turrets. It's just weak and useless. So with this buff, turrets don't immediately die when Heimerdinger does - if at max health, they die in about 7 seconds after Heimerdinger does. *As for the turret buffs: **Rank 1 remains the same, as that is his first turret. No buffs are needed. **At Rank 2, the previous fourth rank is moved here. This is to compensate for the early low health of his turrets, as well as to scale into late game with his AP, so that they have less of a chance of getting one-shot by AD Carries. **Rank 3 remains the same. Two turrets for more damage. **At Rank 4, the previous second rank is moved here. It's buffed to reduce armor and magic resistance by 2 instead of 1, and the duration is increased to 3 seconds instead of 2. The reason for this is for practicality. Most people will quickly move out the way, and the debuffs won't make a difference. A trade-off for the buff is that you'd need to level up to the fourth rank. **At Rank 5, max turrets is increased to 3. Right now, Heimerdinger is kind of weak with just 2. He needs another for more damage output. This is also why turrets deal one-third damage against structures. *The upgraded effect largely stays the same. The frost shots are there and everything. Prioritizing enemy champions within range no matter what is so that you don't rage that a Turret is too busy hitting a minion when a ganking Jax is ready to jump on you. The bonus armor and magic resistance is so that the Turrets can be a little more durable during team fights and such. |-| Ability Details= *A turret's base armor and magic resistance are 20. They gain 2.5 bonus armor and MR per level (65 at level 18). *Turrets act like immobile minions that can only autoattack. They benefit from Heimerdinger's magic penetration, and can also be affected by any auras (e.g. gain 15% damage when allied Banner of Command is nearby, lose 20% attack speed when enemy Frozen Heart is nearby) and certain abilities (e.g. gain additional attack speed from Nunu's Blood Boil). The only stats that they do not benefit from are spell vamp and on-hit effects. *Turrets follow the following sequence of attack order: *#Closest targetable Trap *#Closest enemy Pet *#Closest enemy Siege Minion, Promoted Minion, or Super Minion *#Closest enemy Melee Minion *#Closest enemy Caster Minion *#Closest enemy Champion *The only exception is: when an enemy Trap or Pet damages Heimerdinger, an allied champion, or the turret itself and the responsible champion is within range, he/she will be targeted next after the turret's current target is finished (unless ulting; see below). *When Upgraded (i.e. ulting), a Turret will immediately switch targets to the closest enemy Champion within range, regardless of whether its current target is still alive or not. Priority will then be given to targeting the closest enemy Champions for the duration. |-| Heimerdinger fires 3 enemy seeking Micro-Rockets, hitting targets nearest to him. A unit can be hit by more than one rocket, but take 95% reduced damage after the first. |description2 = Heimerdinger now fires 5 Hextech Micro-Rockets instead of 3. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=1000 }} None= |-| Reason and Uses= *Everything stays the same, except more than one rocket can hit a single enemy unit. I mean, after all, Heimerdinger does fire 3 rockets. You can see it like Nautilus' Riptide, where an enemy can be hit by more than one wave, but each additional wave is less damaging. *Upgraded effect also stays the same. |-| Ability Details= *When multiple rockets are hitting a unit, it will prioritize the nearest unit. For example, there's a Karthus and a minion within your range, with Karthus being nearer to you; when you hit W, two rockets will go to Karthus and one to the minion. |-| Heimerdinger tosses a grenade at a targeted location, dealing magic damage to enemy units and slowing them by 35% for a short duration. Enemies who are directly hit are stunned for 1.5 seconds. *'Projectile speed:' 1000 |description2 = The grenade's Area of Effect is increased by 20%. |leveling = 250 100 |leveling2 = 300 120 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=925 }} None= |-| Reason and Uses= *Of course, the most obvious buff here is to increase the projectile speed of the grenade. His grenades have always been hard to land because of their predictability, so it should be reasonable to increase the speed. *The blind has been changed to a slow, because when Heimerdinger is mid, mostly against mages, blinds won't do a thing since they don't autoattack. *The upgraded effect, to compensate for the removal of the increase of projectile speed (which wasn't always the best because your perception of its speed from using it numerous times when not ulting affects where you're targeting when you finally do ult), is another CC effect. Plus, it makes sense: it's a concussion grenade (i.e. it makes you dizzy > vision reduced). |-| Ability Details= *The grenade actually looks like it goes up and down (e.g. see Draven's Spinning Axe). |-| If Heimerdinger is within range of his Evolution Turrets, they gain bonus armor and magic resistance. (1100 range) |description2 = Heimerdinger gains bonus movement speed, and the next ability that he uses will be available, regardless of cooldown. For the duration, his abilities are also improved. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown= |cost=90 |costtype=mana }} None= |-| Reason and Uses= *The passive right now is too much. Most Heimerdingers will be mid, have blue buff, build Athene's Unholy Grail, and have the 3-4% cooldown from the mastery points. He doesn't need that 20% more CDR. Instead, buffing his Turrets when he is in range gives them more durability and survivability. 1100 range is the same as Aegis of the Legion and Banner of Command. I don't see why this wouldn't make sense. *Free cast, regardless of cooldowns (not mana), for the next ability he uses is just to give him more of a punch and make him stronger. So a perfect burst would be to cast the Grenade to stun, place down a turret, ult, Grenade again for another stun, and then have all 5 rockets hit the enemy - given that Heimerindger has enough mana, of course. *Increased movement speed for more mobility, so that positioning is easier, perhaps for using the Hextech-Micro Rockets or landing a Grenade perfectly. Or for escapes and such. His movement speed is kinda slow, anyway. *Active duration is now on a per level basis - 7 seconds at all ranks? How about have it a little longer late game? |-| Ability Details= pending |-| General fixes *Heimerdinger's base Movement Speed is increased to 330 from 325, and his armor has been increased to 10 (+3.5) from 7 (+3). *Improved AI system of the Turrets - if anything, the Turrets need to be fixed the most. Category:Blog posts